Vampire Angel
by VANiiLA NiiNJA
Summary: She had another life that she didn't know about. Her destiny was already set. She didn't wanted to be a Vampire Angel and save the world.. but she had no choice.. it was in her blood.. what will her friends do when they find out who she really is.
1. New Life, New Secerets

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. But I did come up with the story line. **

Kagome Higurashi was an average 15 year old girl, starting her first day at her new high school called Shikon High. She was rushing around her room trying to find something to wear.

"Kagome, dear you better hurry up or else you are going to be late for your first day of school."

"Okay mom!"

Finally after 10 minutes of rummaging through her clothes she finally found some decent clothing. She put on her white flip-flops, white and baby blue skirt, a baby blue tank top and a white belt with a white hat. She looked at herself finally satisfied. "I can't wait to get to school" Kagome Exclaimed!

Kagome! Are you ready YET?!

"Okay mom!" Kagome ran down stairs and got into the car and her mom drove her to school. At first she was so excited about going to her new school but once she actually got to the school she felt so nervous she was almost in tears.

"Kagome, dear are you all right?"

Uh- yeah I'm okay! Just really excited!

Once she got out of the car she opened her backpack and got out her class schedule.

Okay so first period I have Science. Ugh! I hate science! Just as she was walking to the front doors of the school she bumped into this girl with long dark brown hair that was tied up into a high pony tail.

Oops, sorry! I didn't see you!

"It's all right! Don't worry about it!" "Hey are you new here, I haven't seen you around here before." Oh by the way my name is Sango!"

"I'm Kagome and yeah I'm new here."

"Great!" "Let me show you around." Exclaimed Sango.

So for the next ten minutes, Sango took Kagome and showed her around.

"So what do you have first period, Kagome?"

"I have science. Ugh I hate science!" "What do you have first period, Sango?"

"I have science too".

"Really?" squealed Kagome. "That is so awesome!"

So both Sango and Kagome excitedly went to their first period class and got seat right next to each other, but before Sango had the chance to sit down a very perverted hand reached for her butt.

"Hello, my dear Sango!" said Miroku sweetly.

"MIROKU!!!" said Sango angrily.

Then BAM! There on Miroku's face laid a red hand mark. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at this. Once Miroku heard Kagome laugh, he shifted his eyes to hers and the next thing Kagome knew Miroku was right by her side.

"Well, hello there my beautiful!" "I don't believe I have ever seen you here before." What's your name? Mine name is Miroku."

"Um- Hi Miroku my name is Kagome." "I'm new here, so that's why you haven't seen me before."

"I see that you know my lovely Sango!" Miroku said sweetly.

"Yeah, I know Sango, I met her this morning." The three friends were so absorbed into their conversation they didn't notice a very pissed off dog demon coming up behind them.

"Ugh! Miroku!!! Sango!" "Where were you this morning?" "Did you guys forget that you were supposed to meet in front of school by the Goshinboku?" Inuyasha was so angry at Sango and Miroku he didn't notice the raven haired girl sitting in between Sango and Miroku until she shifted in her seat.

"Who is this?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha this is Kagome, this is her first day at Shikon high, and I was showing her around the school." Replied Sango.

Somehow after looking at Kagome's face his temper sort of went down, but he couldn't let anyone notice. So he started lashing out at Miroku.

"Miroku what is your excuse for not meeting me in front of the school?!"

Well- Um- you see Inuyasha; I was looking for Sango so we could go meet you together but I never found her and the bell rang so I ran to class."

"Keh." Sneered Inuyasha. Kagome finally spoke up.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi." I hope we can get along! Inuyasha couldn't help but blush at her remark. Afraid that someone would see his feelings for her he quickly answered her.

I'm Inuyasha. Right then the teacher walked in and Inuyasha felt a rush of relief, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of Kagome.

"Okay class, sit down please."

During the entire first period Inuyasha couldn't pay attention at all. His eyes kept wandering to Kagome. Every time he would hear her laugh he felt like his heart skipped a bit. After class, Inuyasha heard Kagome say that she would go to her locker and meet up with Sango later. Inuyasha wanted to follow her but he didn't want to freak her out. So he just went to his next class with Miroku.

"Man. I better hurry up before I'm late for class!" Kagome said. She opened her locker and took out her backpack to get her textbook. On the front cover of the textbook laid a piece of folded paper. She opened it. The note said:

_Kagome, it is time you found out your destiny, your purpose, your other life. Please meet me on the top of the roof at exactly 9:00 am. _After she read the note she was really freaked out. She looked at the nearest clock and it said 8: 58 am. She could find the roof with ease because she saw these kids go up there in the morning. She finally made it up the roof but she didn't see anyone there. She looked around once more and there stood an old woman in weird clothing.

"Ah Kagome you made it." "Come here child."

_"This is really weird" Kagome thought._ She approached the woman the caution.

"Do not fear child, I will not harm you." Kagome felt relieved at this remark.

"who are you?" Replied Kagome

"I am Kaede."

"It is time you found out your purpose and who you really are."

"What are you talking about?" said Kagome. Now Kagome was really freaked.

"Kagome, you are the last of your kind, he has found you."

"What are you talking about?" Yelled Kagome.

"Kagome you are a Vampire Angel."


	2. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: Once, again I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. The person that _does_ own Inuyasha is the _creator_, Rumiko Takahashi. **

Now Kagome was confused.

"What is a vampire angel"? Kagome asked

"A Vampire Angel is a person who gets bitten by a vampire and an angel." "Every descendant of a Vampire Angel has one purpose, one destiny, which is to kill a man named Naraku. Until he has killed every descendant of a Vampire Angel they will suffer along with their loved ones."

"Who is Naraku?"

"Naraku has always hated people who were born a Vampire Angel because they are the most powerful beings in the world. Everyone fears them. Unlike everyone else, Naraku does not fear them but he envies them.

"Why?"

"He envies them because he wants everyone to fear HIM, because when people fear him he feels invincible." "Kagome, you are in his way of getting what he wants, that means he will do anything to destroy you."

"Is there anybody else who is a vampire angel?" Kagome asked curiously.

"No, there isn't anyone else who is a Vampire Angel, you are the only one left of your kind. Replied Kaede

"So you're telling me that one time long ago there were a whole bunch of people like me?" Asked Kagome

Just before Kaede was about to answer Kagome's question, Inuyasha came running up onto the roof and was panting heavily.

Inuyasha, what are you doing up here?" asked kagome.

"Our teacher realized that you never came to class and asked if anyone had seen you and someone said they saw you going up to the roof, so the teacher told me to come get you."

"Oh." "Sorry if I worried you or Miroku or Sango." Kagome said slyly. There was a very awkward silence between the two of them until Kagome finally remembered about Kaede. Kagome turned around but Kaede was not there.

"Hey. Inuyasha did you see an old lady up here?"

"Keh, What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said smirking

"What, you didn't see her?"

"Are you crazy or something Kagome?" "Let's go."

"Uh, Okay." Replied Kagome. As Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back to their classroom, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome looked troubled about something. Therefore, he decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Hey, Kagome, are you okay?" "You look upset."

"Oh, it's nothing, Inuyasha." "Don't worry about it." However, Inuyasha knew something was wrong because right after she said that she just looked at the floor and walked faster.

"_I wonder what's really wrong with Kagome_." Inuyasha thought. While Kagome was walking, she could not help thinking about what Kaede had said up on the roof.

"_Until he has killed every descendant of a Vampire Angel they will suffer along with his or her loved ones." "Kagome, you are in his way of getting what he wants, that means he will do anything to destroy you."_

Just thinking about that made her shudder. However, she could not help wondering what she meant by saying: "_every descendant of a Vampire Angel will suffer along with his or her loved ones."_

_How would he know my friends and family? "Could he be watching my every move?" _thought Kagome. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts she did not know that she was standing right in front of the classroom door until Miroku stepped out and bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry Kagome, I didn't see you there." "Why aren't you going to class?"

"Oh, Miroku." I was just about to go in, I just spaced out, that's all."

"Okay." replied Miroku. Miroku then stepped out of the way to let Kagome inside the classroom.

"Ugh. I have to forget about what she said and think about it later, I don't want anyone to worry about me." Kagome muttered to herself as she walked in.

"Kagome-Chan!" exclaimed Sango when she saw Kagome walking into their classroom. "Where were you?" I was so worried!" "Please, don't scare me like that again."

"Okay Sango-Chan, I won't scare you like that again." Just calm down, you are really loud."

"Oh." "Sorry, I didn't notice." "Hey, Kagome-Chan where is Inuyasha?"

"What!" I totally forgot about Inuyasha."

"What do you mean you forgot all about Inuyasha?" Did you do something to him?" Sango asked curiously.

"No, I didn't do anything to him." I was just so caught up in my thoughts I forgot about him." That was true though. All Kagome could think about was what Kaede had said on the roof. She just cannot stop thinking about it and when she tries so hard to stop thinking about it, she just thinks about it even more. Just then, Inuyasha came in the classroom looking very pissed off with Miroku trailing behind him.

"Hey, Inuyasha what took you so long and why is Miroku looking like he just saw a ghost?" asked Sango

"Keh, I was thinking about stuff and then Miroku came out of nowhere and started asking me all these annoying questions about Kagome." "He got so annoying because I kept telling him that I don't know what's wrong with her. But he thinks I'm not telling the truth."

"What's wrong with Kagome?" asked Sango

"How the hell should I know, why are you asking me?" "Ask Kagome!" scowled Inuyasha. Then Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango looked at Kagome and then Sango said," Kagome-Chan, what's wrong?" "Do you want to talk about it?" Kagome was almost in tears when she spoke. "NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!" STOP GETTING IN MY BUSINESS!" YOU PEOPLE DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were all stunned by Kagome sudden outburst. Right then Kagome just ran out of the classroom pass Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha, sobbing.

"Ugh, what have we done?" Replied Miroku

"What do you mean what have _we_ done?" said Inuyasha furiously. "It's your entire fault Miroku!" If you had not been so nosy and believed me when I said that I did not know why Kagome was upset then none of this would have happened!"

Kagome was sitting on the sink in the girls' bathroom, crying her heart out. She wanted to scream. "_I hate my life! Everything was going perfectly fine until Kaede told me about being a Vampire Angel!" "I wish I could be a normal high school girl." _Thought Kagome. Then she heard footsteps in a bathroom stall.

"Who's there?" said Kagome

"Do not worry, child." "It is only me." The person stepped out of the stall and it was Kaede.

"Kaede?" said Kagome "How did you get in here, without me hearing you?

"I have special powers that let me transport to places that I want to go." Just then, Sango walked in the bathroom, when she saw Kaede she was speechless.

"Kagome, who is this person and why is she talking to you? Do you know her?" said Sango.

"_Oh man, how am I going to get myself out of this situation without telling Sango that I am a Vampire Angel?"_ thought Kagome.

Please Review my story! hope you all like my story so far. I will be updating more soon!


	3. Secert revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sniffle**

_Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy with school and homework! I will be updating more often now so please continue to read my story and please give a review. _

"Kagome-Chan, answer me. Who is this?" asked Sango.

"Kaede, I don't know what to say, can I just tell her the truth?" said Kagome

"Kagome-Chan what are you talking about?" Replied Sango. Now Sango was frustrated.

"Kagome-Chan I know that I barely know anything about you, but please tell me what is going on, I know I may not understand how you feel because I may have never experienced what ever you are going through right now. However, I will do anything to help you." You don't need to suffer alone; I'm here to help you." Kagome was almost in tears when she heard Sango say all that.

"Kagome-Chan why are you crying?" said Sango.

"No one sniff has ever said such nice things to me before. Sniff "Okay Sango-Chan. I will tell you the truth, but you must promise me not to tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay, Kagome-Chan."

"Sango-Chan, I am a Vampire Angel." Said Kagome calmly.

"What's that?" said Sango. Therefore, for the next 20 minutes or so, Kagome and Kaede sat in the bathroom explaining to Sango what a Vampire Angel is.

"Ugh, what is taking Sango so long?" complained Inuyasha

"Have patience Inuyasha, maybe Sango is comforting Kagome right now." After Miroku said that, he went into pervert mode, thinking what Sango and Kagome could be doing in the girls' bathroom. Just by looking at Miroku's face, Inuyasha could tell that he was thinking about something perverted. Therefore, Inuyasha bonked Miroku on his head with his fist.

"Hey, what was that for?" replied Miroku rubbing his sore skull.

"This is no time to think perverted thoughts, lecher!" spat Inuyasha. Miroku was hurt by Inuyasha comment. Miroku put his hand to his heart and said," Inuyasha, why must you hurt me with your nasty comments?" "I am hurt that you are disgusted with my manly nature."

"There is nothing manly about being a freaking pervert." Scowled Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head once more, but maybe he hit him too hard because Miroku went unconscious. "_Keh, that's what he gets for being so annoying_." Thought Inuyasha.

**Back with Sango & Kagome**

"Therefore, Kagome you are telling me that you are from a family of people who were bit by Vampires and Angels." said Sango

"Uhm. Yeah. Replied Kagome. They were still sitting in the bathroom talking about Kagome's secret

"Wow, this is so weird. Muttered Kagome

"Yeah, this is pretty weird!" Said Sango "It's not everyday that I meet someone with a secret like this." Said Sango Kagome-Chan if you ever need help with anything or anyone to talk to; you know I am always there for you! Said Sango cheerfully.

"Okay, Sango-Chan." "I'll remember that." Replied Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome?" "Can I ask you something?" asked Sango

"Yeah Sango." "Go ahead." Said Kagome.

"Well, um can I help you find Naraku?" said Sango.

"WHAT?" "Why would you want to do that?" Don't you know that is dangerous?" "You could get hurt!" said Kagome.

"Don't be stupid and think you can do this all by yourself Kagome, what if you get hurt or something?" "Who would help you?" said Sango angrily. Kagome did not know what to say because she knew what Sango said was true. She cannot do this all by herself.

"Kaede." Said Kagome

"Yes?"-replied Kaede

"Can I let Sango-Chan help me with finding Naraku?"

"I am not the one who decides decisions that you are suppose to make." "Follow your heart." Said Kaede.

"Okay, Sango you can help me." Said Kagome

"Yay! Cheered Sango. "Kagome don't think that I'm just an ordinary girl because I fight really well." Piped up Sango "Kagome, can Inuyasha and Miroku help too? Inuyasha is part dog demon and part human and Miroku is a strong monk."

"I don't know." Said Kagome

"Oh, come on." "Please?" plead Sango.

"However, if I let Inuyasha and Miroku help us find Naraku, then I would have to tell them my secret all over again. You know its really hard telling things over and over again." Said Kagome

"So, you will let them help us?" said Sango

"Yeah, okay I'll let them help us." Said Kagome

"Yay!" squealed Sango Then Sango jumped up and hugged Kagome so hard she could breathe.

"Erg. Sango-Chan I know you are happy and all. But please let me go I can't breathe." Choked Kagome.

"Eh?" sorry Kagome-Chan!" said Sango.

"Kagome you know that if you want your friends in this situation, this means that your responsibility is even greater." "You have to kill Naraku and make sure that none of your friends get injured severely." Said Kaede.

"I understand, Kaede." Said Kagome

"Just in case if any of you guys get injured during a battle or gets sick hold onto this necklace." Said Kaede giving Kagome the necklace.

"What does this do?" said a confused Kagome.

"Whenever you need my help or advice, just call my name into the necklace and I shall appear." Said Kaede

"But what if you don't appear when I call your name?" said Kagome

"The only times I will not appear is when someone sets a Anti-Magic barrier making it so no magic can be made inside the barrier. In addition, I will not appear if I am injured or ill. Said Kaede." In addition, Kagome do not let Naraku know that this necklace has special power because if he does know he will have a greater advantage then you. If he knows then he will set up more Anti-Magic barriers. Said Kaede.

"Okay" said Kagome. While putting on the necklace.

"Well we better get going; Kagome-Chan Inuyasha and Miroku are probably worried sick about us right now. Said Kagome.

"Okay Sango-Chan." "Goodbye Kaede." Said Kagome

"Goodbye Kagome and good luck on your quest." Said Kaede

Reviews please! I want to know if you all liked my story. I'll update soon!


	4. Finding Naraku

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to remind you? I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! please Read & Review**

Inuyasha was asleep, when Kagome and Sango finally walked in the classroom.

"Inuyasha?" said Sango. When Inuyasha heard her voice, he woke up.

"Where the hell were you?" said Inuyasha furiously

"I was in the bathroom comforting Kagome." Said Sango

"Kagome." Muttered Inuyasha

"What did you say Inuyasha?" said Sango

"I said where is Kagome." Said Inuyasha

"I'm right here." said Kagome. Kagome stepped out from behind Sango.

"I'm sorry if I worried you or Miroku!" said Kagome

"Speaking of Miroku is he sleeping or something?" asked Sango eyeing Miroku suspiciously (Miroku still has not woken up yet.)

"Uh, sure you can say that." Replied Inuyasha; not wanting to tell the girls what really happened to Miroku.

"Anyway, Inuyasha I have something to tell you." Kagome said quietly.

"But Kagome-Chan, shouldn't we wait until Miroku wakes up before you say anything because it will take too long to explain. Plus, we are already skipping class." Said Sango

"Oh man I totally forgot about our classes!" exclaimed Kagome

"Don't worry about Kagome, I told the teacher that you were really emotional and nervous about your first day of school here, so I told him that Sango, Miroku and I will be comforting you. So, we are excused from our classes today." explained Inuyasha.

"So what do you want to tell me Kagome?" asked Inuyasha curiously

"Uh, Sango is right we should wait until Miroku is awake before I say anything." Replied Kagome. So the three of them just sat there for about 10 minutes waiting for Miroku to

wake up from his so-called _"sleep". _

"Hey guys." Said Miroku groggily he just woke up

"Hi?" replied Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome

What are we all doing here? Asked Miroku as he looked around at everyone. Then he remembered. He darted his eyes toward Kagome trying to be sneaky, but was unsuccessful.

"Is something wrong Miroku?" asked Kagome wondering why Miroku was staring at her

"Are you all right now Kagome?" Miroku asked cautiously

"Yeah, I'm all right now Miroku, thanks for asking." Replied Kagome.

"Okay now that Miroku is awake will you please tell us what you were going to tell us?" asked Inuyasha annoyed.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Miroku curiously

"Miroku, just shut up and listen." Said Inuyasha furiously

"Go on Kagome-Chan, tell them." Sango urged

"Well, I am a Vampire Angel." Said Kagome calmly

"What is a Vampire Angel?" asked Miroku dumbfounded.

"Well a Vampire Angel is someone who is bit by a Vampire Angel, It's kind of self explanatory. Said Sango

"Anyway, there is someone who is after me because I am a descendant of a Vampire Angel. He wants to kill me because then he will have supreme power. I need you two and Sango to help me defeat him."

"I don't get it." Said Inuyasha. "Why do you want us to help?"

"I want you three to help me because you Inuyasha are a half-demon, Miroku you are a very powerful monk, and Sango can fight really well."

"Okay we will help." Said Inuyasha and Miroku in unison.

"So do you know where he is?" asked Miroku

"No." replied Kagome

"Wait, Kagome-Chan, can't you just call Kaede and ask her?" asked Sango pointing to Kagome's necklace.

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't know where he is?" asked Kagome

"Well just try it and maybe she does know." Said Sango

"Okay." Said Kagome. Kagome then rubbed her necklace and said,"_Kaede, Please come to me and help me. I have a question regarding Naraku." _ In a blink of an eye, Kaede appeared right in front of kagome.

"Kagome, what is your question?" asked Kaede

"Do you know where Naraku might be?" asked Kagome

"I was hoping you were going to ask that." Kaede said. I do know where Naraku is, but I do not think this is the right time to be telling you." Said Kaede

"Why not?" asked Kagome

"You are not ready to face him yet." Said Kaede firmly.

"Yes I am ready to face him." Argued Kagome My friends will help me and you will too. Said Kagome

"You are really determined to kill him aren't you Kagome?" asked Kaede

"Yes I am I do not want anyone else to suffer. Please tell me where he is.

Kagome said earnestly.

"Very well then, Naraku is in the Fukai Mountains, which is east from here.

Kaede said.

"Now that I have answered your question I shall be on my way." Kaede said.

"Please take good care of yourself and your friends while on this journey." Remember if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call me." Kaede said. Then she was gone.

"Okay, now that we know where he is, let's go after him. Inuyasha said excitedly

"Okay!" Kagome said

The next day they were off towards the Fukai Mountains.

I hope you liked this chapter. I will probably have chapter 5 up on Dec. 14. Maybe sooner. Review please!


	5. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha. **

"It has been a week since we had started our journey to the Fukai Mountains, what is taking so long?" complained Miroku

"Oh, stop being a baby, Miroku! teased Sango. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were walking through the woods when suddenly Kagome heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Hey, did anyone hear that?" asked Kagome

"Hear wha-" asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha was about to finish his sentence. However, something came out of the bushes. It was some kind of demon. The demon was going right for Kagome, grabbing her into it's arms.

"KAGOME!" screamed Sango. That was all she got to say before the demon swept kagome off her feet and went running at a fast pace into the forest behind them.

"C'mon, guys we have to get Kagome!" Sango said urgently. The three of them ran into the forest after Kagome, thinking the same thought. _Please do not let Kagome be in any danger. _Inuyasha could smell the faint scent of Kagome's blood.

"Damn!" muttered Inuyasha

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku

"I can smell Kagome's blood; she was here not to long ago." Explained Inuyasha

"He took out his Tetsusaiga, running as fast as he could. Sango took out her boomerang bone. In addition, Miroku was prepared to use his wind tunnel. They ran as fast as they could, trying to reach Kagome in time.

With Kagome

"What do you want from me?" screamed Kagome. She was being held hostage in an abandoned dungeon south of the forest where she was last with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

She was chained against a wall, the chains eating into her skin making her blood spill across the cold dungeon floor.

"Well, little Kagome, you sure are stubborn little girl aren't you?" replied to mysterious demon.

"How do you know my name?" asked Kagome

"I know a lot about you, Kagome." said the mysterious demon. "I have kept a close eye on you ever since you were born."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome

"You really don't pay attention to the people around you do you?" asked the demon.

"Just tell me who you are!" screamed Kagome.

"Now, now little Kagome, there is no need to scream, and with that, the demon tightened the chains even more around her hands and feet making a waterfall of blood spill onto the floor.

"Please, just tell me who you are and what you are planning to do with me." Sobbed Kagome

"Very well then, since you said please." replied the demon.

"You have something that I want." explained the demon

"Wait, you are Naraku?" asked a shaking Kagome

"Wrong, but I am one of his minions, chuckled the demon." "I am called Ogumo, Demon of the Dead." laughed Ogumo.

"Naraku ordered me to kill you and you know what happens when I do?" asked Ogumo "He and I will rule the world together." Said Ogumo evilly. Kagome had to do something to stall him, she cannot call Kaede to help her……………. because one, he put a magical barrier around the dungeon and two, to call Kaede she has to rub her necklace but she cannot. Therefore, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango is her only hope. She has to stall Ogumo until they get here.

"So, how do you know Naraku isn't tricking you, so he could just have you do his dirty work?" asked Kagome _"Maybe if I keep asking questions, then maybe he will not kill me." _Kagome thought.

"Mind your own business girl!" screamed Ogumo and he reached for Kagome's neck, but when he tried to put his hands on her neck, his hands started to burn. It felt like his hands were being purified and tortured at the same time.

"What is this magic?" screamed Ogumo clutching his hand in pain. "I will kill you!" He lunged toward Kagome, and Kagome waited for his hands to reach for her body, but when she opened her eyes, she saw Inuyasha blocking Ogumo's attack.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said with relief

"Kagome-Chan, are you all right?" Sango said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm all right, but I think I lost a lot of blood. I feel dizzy." Kagome said.

"Try and hold on for a while, we will get you down, once Inuyasha distracts the demon.

"Okay, I will try." Kagome said softly. Ogumo did not want Kagome to escape alive. Therefore, he used his magical powers to send shards of broken glass that was on the dungeon floor straight at Kagome. None of her friends knew that hundred shards of glass were flying towards their dear friend, until they heard a loud scream. They looked toward Kagome and stared in horror at the image of a bleeding and pained Kagome. She had shards of glass sticking out everywhere throughout her body her blood turned the gleaming clear shards of glass into a pure red color. They were paying so much attention to Kagome they did not notice Ogumo getting away. However, Kagome did notice, but when she tried to speak she could not let out a sound because there was a piece of glass pierced in her throat.

"Kagome." whispered Sango Kagome saw that there were tears forming in Sango's eyes. Kagome realized that her chains disappeared once Ogumo had gotten away. She was now free, but she fell about 20 feet heading for the hard dungeon floor. She waited for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, Inuyasha was gently holding her in his arms trying not to hurt her.

"Thanks guys for rescuing me." Kagome said softly

"Kagome hold on, do not die." Inuyasha whispered. That was the last thing she heard before she became unconscious.

Thanks for reading my story. Please Read and Review. You guys can't wait for the next chapter, right?


	6. Healing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome have taken refuge inside an abandoned cabin not to far from the dungeon.

"It has been 4 days since we came to this cabin, and Kagome still has not woken up. I am starting to worry about her." Sango said.

"Do not worry Sango; I believe that Kagome is a strong girl. She will not give up this easily." Miroku assured her.

"It is not only Kagome that I am worried about." Miroku said, eyeing Inuyasha. Inuyasha has not gotten up from his spot by Kagome ever since they came to stay in the cabin.

"He looks terrible." Sango complained.

"Yeah, he does, he has not eaten anything for 4 days straight, nor has he had a wink of sleep." confirmed Miroku.

"Inuyasha must really care about her." Sango said.

"_Please Kagome, wake up already." "I am so worried about you."_ Inuyasha thought. He would say it aloud but would not want Miroku or Sango to hear him.

"_Where am I?" _ Kagome thought she was conscious but she could not seem to open her eyes or speak, but she could hear Miroku and Sango talking in a distance. Kagome was standing in pitch-black darkness. She could not even tell if she was standing or floating.

She saw something blurry ahead of her, something red. _Inuyasha!_ Kagome thought. She tried to reach out to him, but he just turned around and disappeared. Kagome could hear someone whispering in a distance. She could not understand what she was hearing because whoever was speaking they were speaking very softly.

However, as she went towards the direction of the voice it became louder. The voice said," _Kagome please wake up already." I am so worried about you."_ The voice that she was hearing was a voice of a man. It did not take her too long to figure out it was Inuyasha that she was hearing. His words just kept repeating, until finally she opened her eyes one week later.

It was dark when she looked around. _It may be nighttime right now_. Kagome thought. She tried to get up to get a better look at where she was. However, when she tried to get up she felt a sharp pain in her arms and side and she let out a soft yelp.

"Hopefully, I didn't wake anyone up. Kagome muttered. However, Inuyasha was jerked awake when he heard Kagome's soft whisper.

"Kagome didn't take any notice to Inuyasha and his staring eyes; instead she was paying too much attention to the bandages that covered her body and when she would touch any part of her body she would feel a searing pain.

"You should not really be doing that." Inuyasha whispered as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake up Sango and Miroku who were sleeping soundly in the far corner of the cabin.

"Kagome, looked at Inuyasha and asked," What happened?" The last thing I could remember was that you were holding me and then I passed out." Kagome stated.

"You were injured very badly and you had all these shards of glass stuck in your flesh." "Sango suggested that we take you to a place with some shelter and she bandaged you up." Inuyasha said. "We thought you were dead." Inuyasha said softly.

"How long was I out for?" asked Kagome

"I think about 2 weeks." Inuyasha said. "I don't think you should move around because you are not fully healed yet." Inuyasha stated

"It's still dark out so why don't you just lie down and get some sleep and we will talk in the morning okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay." Kagome said. "Good Night Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"Good night Kagome." Inuyasha said. Moreover, they both fell asleep and waited for the sun to rise.

It was around mid-day when Kagome finally stirred awake. She got up and wobbled outside to get some fresh air but she lost her balance, and a pair of strong arms caught her before she had the chance to fall to the ground.

"Hey, what are you doing outside, didn't I tell you to not get up." Your wounds have not fully healed yet." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to get some fresh air." Kagome stated. "By the way, where is Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, they went to get some food and medical herbs for your wounds, in fact here they come now. Inuyasha announced

"Kagome-Chan!" squealed Sango. Sango approached Kagome with caution trying so hard not to give her a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you all right now?" Sango asked

"Yeah, a little bit better." Kagome said slyly

"Kagome, I have brought you some medical herbs that we can make into a soup and let you drink it, and it will make you feel better." Miroku said in a cheery voice.

"Thank you, Miroku that was very kind of you." Kagome said

"There is no need to thank me, but a kiss will do." Miroku said mischievously. Kagome was blushing furiously at Miroku's remark.

"Um. Thank you Miroku and Sango for all this medical herbs, and I know it probably took a long time for you both to gather these, but I think Kaede can heal me faster, and then we can be on our way."

"Yes, Kagome is certainly right." Miroku chimed in.

"Ok, Kagome, call Kaede and do not worry about the herbs it really didn't take that long to gather them."

Kagome then rubbed her necklace and called Kaede. _Kaede, please come and heal me."_ Kagome stated.

Like usual, Kaede appeared right in front of Kagome but this time she appeared with only a towel over herself and her clothes in hand.

"WAHHHHHH!" screamed Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Shielding their eyes and screaming in horror.

"Put your clothes back on, you old hag!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I would look at you right now, but you are not my type." Miroku said. With that, Sango bonked him on the head.

"Oh calm down children. Kaede said. With that, she put on her clothes and everyone was relieved.

"Kagome, child what happened?" Kaede asked with a concerned look in her voice eyeing Kagome's bandaged body

"A demon named Ogumo kidnapped me and took me to a dungeon and tried to kill me but I think I have some magical powers because when he tired to touch me his hands bolted away. He said it felt like his hands were being purified and tortured at the same time." Kagome stated

"Ah, yes, indeed, you do have some powers." Kaede said "The reason that Ogumo's hands were searing with pain because Angels purify tainted evil things, while, Vampires will torture anything in its path." Kaede stated, "Who is this Ogumo by the way?" Kaede asked.

"He said that he was one of Naraku's minions." Kagome stated.

"I see, Kagome you must watch out for yourself more okay, because Naraku will send people after you." "Do not trust anyone." Kaede stated. "Now, I can heal you, but I would rather let you heal yourself."

"What? I don't think that I have those kinds of powers." Kagome said

"But you do have those powers little Kagome, you just haven't discovered it yet." Kaede stated, "Give me your hand, Kagome." Kaede said. Kagome then reached out for Kaede's hand. Kaede then took Kagome's hand and placed it on Kagome's arm.

"How does it feel?" Kaede asked

"It feels a lot better, the pain is practically gone." Kagome said with a hint of relief in her voice.

"How come my healing powers work now?" Kagome asked

"Well, you can make your healing powers happen anytime; you just have to focus like you are doing now. Kaede stated.

"Okay, thank you Kaede." Kagome stated.

"It looks like your arm is fully healed now. Kaede said in a cheery voice. "Just keep doing that to the rest of your body, or you can just meditate and focus on your healing powers, that should only take about 10 minutes." "Goodbye, Kagome." Kaede said.

"Goodbye Kaede." Within a blink of an eye, Kaede was gone in a flash.

"You heard the hag, start meditating now, so we can get moving." Inuyasha said in an annoying voice.

"Okay." Kagome said. Kagome sat down inside the cabin and concentrated on her healing powers. She felt a tremendous rush of calmness rush throughout her body. She could feel her wounds healing. After 10 minutes, she felt like she was never hurt at all.

"Hey, are you done now?" asked Inuyasha

"Yeah, I'm done, thanks for waiting guys. Kagome said standing up.

"Okay guys lets get moving!" Miroku said in a cheery voice.

"Where are we anyway?" Kagome asked looking around.

"We are north from the Fukai Mountains." We better hurry if we want to get to Naraku." Inuyasha exclaimed

"So the three of them walked for what seemed like two hours and they were tired and hungry and their feet were in pain.

"Can we stop now and rest for a bit?" Kagome asked.

"No, we have to keep going if we want to get to Naraku." Inuyasha snarled.

"C'mon Inuyasha just let us rest for a bit, Kagome will cook you some ramen!" Miroku said. When, Inuyasha heard the word "ramen" his ears twitched.

"Okay we can rest. But I get two cups of ramen got that?" Inuyasha stated.

"Yes. Inuyasha you can get two cups of ramen." Kagome said relieved. So the three of them sat down by a tree near a stream, and Miroku went to the stream to get some water for the ramen noodles and some branches for a fire, while Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome sat and rested and waited for Miroku's return.

Miroku was down by the stream fetching some water and was humming to himself when he heard someone cry out in pain. He ran towards the direction of the voice, to see a little girl crying in pain because her foot was stuck between two rocks.

"Do you need some help?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I could really use your help." The girl said. Miroku then stepped down to help the little girl. Once he got her out of the rocks, he asked what her name was.

"My name is Kanna." The girl replied.

"Where are your parents?" Miroku asked.

"They're dead." Kanna said with a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"Why, don't you stay with us?" Miroku said in a cheery voice.

"Really?" Kanna said.

"Yeah." Miroku said. Therefore, Miroku and Kanna fetched the water for the ramen and gathered some branches for the fire. When Miroku finally came back to where Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango were, they were all asleep.

"HEY, GUYS WAKE UP!" Miroku yelled. They were all awake and alarmed in about a second.

"Why were you yelling?" snarled Inuyasha

"I brought back the water and branches for the ramen, and I also found this little girl named Kanna." Kanna smiled slyly behind Miroku.

"What a cute little girl!" squealed Sango and Kagome.

"Keh, I just want to eat my ramen." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, geez Inuyasha." Kagome said annoyed.

Therefore, while they all were eating their ramen, they were talking about how they are going to find Naraku.

"Who is this Naraku you guys are talking about?" Kanna asked feeling left out on their conversation.

"Oh I forgot to mention to you why we are on this journey." Kagome said

"You see, Naraku is an evil person." Kagome said. "I am a Vampire Angel and Naraku wants to kill every descendant of a Vampire Angel so he can have superior power and rule the world." Kagome said.

"Is a Vampire angel someone who gets bitten by a Vampire and an Angel?" Kanna asked.

"Yeah!" Kagome said astonished. "How did you know Kanna"? Kagome asked.

"Uhm. My parents told me about them when they were still alive." Kanna said quickly. Kanna forgot that she was not supposed to mention anything about Kagomes' other identity.

"Okay, guys time to sleep; we are going to start traveling again tomorrow at dawn." Inuyasha said in a stern voice.

"Do we always have to get up so early?" Miroku whined

"Yeah, if we want to get to Naraku before he plans something." Inuyasha snarled

"Fine you do have a point there." Miroku said. Therefore, the gang once again welcomed Kanna to the group and they all went to sleep.

However, Kagome had a bad feeling that she could not shake off.

"Hey, Sango?" whispered Kagome

"Yeah Kagome?" whispered Sango with a hint of grogginess in her voice.

"Kanna reminds me of someone. She gives off an evil vibe that I can sense from a mile away." "I have a bad feeling." Kagome said in a worried voice.

"Kagome, don't worry about it, you are just really exciting about finally getting to Naraku get some sleep, we are getting up early tomorrow." Sango said drifting back to sleep.

Finally, after laying there for a while Kagome finally drifted off to sleep. When Kanna finally heard Kagome's steady breathing, she quietly went into the woods and took out her mirror and Naraku's reflection was on the mirror.

"Kanna how is everything so far?" Naraku asked

"They are going exactly the way you planned it master." They do not suspect a thing but the Kagome girl thinks I'm evil she can sense an evil vibe from me." Kanna said

"Here wear this." Naraku said handing Kanna a black bracelet from the mirror.

"This bracelet will cover up your scent." Naraku said.

"Now go back and get some sleep." "I will be seeing you soon." Naraku said.

"Yes, master." Kanna said. With that, she went back to where the gang was and fell asleep.


	7. Bad Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Kanna has been with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku for about 3 weeks now and none of them has suspected anything. Kanna and the gang had set up camp inside a cave surrounded by bushes and trees.

Therefore, if someone was hunting them down they could not find them because the cave was hidden so well. Everyone was asleep except Kanna. Once Kanna had heard everyone steady breathing, she went to go do her regular routine, talk to Naraku.

"Master, why haven't you shown up yet?" Kanna said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Do not worry Kanna I am preparing a little trap for our dear friends." "This is worth the wait Kanna." Naraku said with a light chuckle.

"When will this trap be ready, master?" Kanna stated

"Kanna don't ask me these unnecessary questions, the less you know the better." When I am finished with the trap I will tell you and you will lead them to me all right?"

"Yes, I understand Master." Kanna said "But while you are preparing for this plan is there anything that I can assist you with?" Kanna asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Now that you mention it, there is something you can help me with." Naraku stated.

"Yes master, what is it?" Kanna asked excitedly

"I want you to keep a close eye on that girl Kagome, you do not need to keep an eye on the demon slayer or the monk but I would like also like you to keep an eye on the half-demon Inuyasha." It seems like the half-demon has feelings for Kagome." "Also, I think I can bring good use to his sword the Tetsusaiga.

"Yes, Master that can be easily arranged. "Kanna said with a big smirk on her face. Therefore, once Kanna was finished speaking to Naraku she went back to sleep very confident and proud that Naraku had assigned a task for her at last.

One thing that she did not know was that Inuyasha is a very light sleeper; he would never fall into a deep sleep afraid that something or someone would come out and attack.

He immediately woke up form his light sleep from a twig that had snapped in two that Kanna had stepped on. He had opened his eyes to see what was about, but not wide enough so that Kanna would know that he was awake.

He saw that she just emerged from the bushes farthest from their campsite. "_She might've just gone to the bathroom."_ Inuyasha thought. So he tried to forget this ever happened and went back to sleep.

However, once Inuyasha stopped assuming that Kanna was up to something, one by one Sango, Kagome, and Miroku noticed that Kanna was acting very strange.

First, Kagome always noticed that Kanna would always ask questions about Kagome's powers and her weaknesses.

Second, Miroku seemed to notice that Kanna knew a lot about Naraku. Third, Sango would always hear Kanna murmuring in her sleep about a trap and Naraku.

Kanna however did not know that the gang had a bad feeling about her. Until one day when Sango and Kagome was at the hot spring taking a bath and Kanna was about to join them but she stopped in mid walk when she heard the girls talking about her.

Therefore, she hid behind some bushes and listened.

"Kagome, you were right from the beginning I am starting to think that Kanna is working with Naraku. I mean she knows a lot about him, but remember when she asked what we were doing out in the woods when we first met her?

"Yeah, she asked who Naraku was and now she would be telling us about Naraku and what he looks like and such." Kagome said.

"I wonder if Miroku and Inuyasha noticed anything strange about Kanna." Sango said.

"We can ask them when we get back." Kagome said. Sango and Kagome then heard a rustle in the bushes and they both ducked under the water so that only their head was showing.

"Can I join you guys?" Kanna said

"Sure." Sango and Kagome said in a cheery voice. Therefore, Kanna undressed and joined the girls in the hot spring. The girls talked about the weather and what they were planning to do when they find Naraku.

Kagome and Sango were trying to act as if the conversation about Kanna never happened because they thought that Kanna did not know what everyone thought about her.

One thing that Kagome and Sango did not know was that Kanna heard everything that they said about her and now she cannot wait to meet with Naraku once again so she can help Naraku kill Kagome and her annoying little friends.

The next day the gang was walking through very thick woods and everyone was sweaty, hungry, and tired even Inuyasha but he did not want to admit it because he is half demon and he is suppose to be stronger then the rest of the gang.

The gang finally took a rest by a nearby river to take a quick nap, eat, or just relax.

"Ah, this feels great!" Kagome said when a light breeze blew at her softly.

"Yeah, this does Kagome." I wish everyday was like this." Sango said

"The weather is looking beautiful today." Kanna said as she approached Sango and Kagome

"WAH!!" screamed a bewildered Kagome and Sango

"Kanna-Chan you scared us to death!" Kagome said gasping for air. Kanna was standing at least a few feet away from the two girls and she looked rather happy for some odd reason.

"I am sorry Kagome-Chan and Sango-Chan I thought you guys knew I was behind you." Kanna said with a light chuckle in her voice. "Kagome-Chan, can I talk to you about something in private?" Kanna asked

"Sure." Kagome said. Therefore, Kanna led Kagome a little bit to far from where the others were.

Kanna-Chan, why are we going so far away from the others?" Kagome said "Don't worry no will eavesdrop on our conversation. Kagome added.

"I know." Kanna said and she turned around to face Kagome. On Kanna's face laid an evil looking smile.

"Kanna-Chan what's so funny?" Kagome asked confused and scared.

"Nothing." Kanna said with no emotion in her voice. Kanna then threw out a smoke bomb making it hard for Kagome to see.

Kagome let out a loud scream and to make Kagome shut up Kanna had no choice but to take a piece of wood and knock Kagome unconscious sending her blood across the ground.

Then Kanna tied Kagome's hands and feet together with some rope and taped her mouth shut and dragged her off deeper into the woods.

"Meanwhile, Sango went to go see Inuyasha and Miroku thinking Kanna and Kagome was with them, but when they both came into view Kanna and Kagome was nowhere in sight.

"Inuyasha, Miroku have you guys seen Kagome and Kanna?" Sango asked concerned

"Yeah, I saw them they were walking towards the woods over there Miroku said pointing behind Sango's head.

"Wait, I think I smell Kagome's blood and not too long ago I heard a loud scream but I shook it off." Inuyasha said

"Are you an idiot we have to go after her." Sango screamed and ran off towards the woods with Inuyasha and Miroku right behind her.

By the time they came to the spot where Inuyasha smelled Kagome's blood it was already late in the afternoon.

"I knew Kanna was up to no good!" Sango said angrily "I should have done something. Sango said

"Well if you want to help Kagome stop standing there and let's go find her. Therefore, the three of them set off into the woods in search of Kagome.


	8. A Fake

Disclaimer: Nope, I still do not own Inuyasha. Sigh Please read and Review!

_Sorry, that I have not been updating recently. It is just that I have had a lot of homework lately, not to mention the WASL._

Inuyasha had lost track of how long he had been running through the thick never-ending woods. He could only hear his own footsteps on the forest floor and Sango and Miroku following behind him.

"Inuyasha, I think we're lost." Miroku said panting heavily. "I swear we past by this river about three times already!" Miroku said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Don't be stupid, we are not lost Miroku." "I can still smell Kagome's blood and her scent." Inuyasha said with confidence in his voice.

The truth was that he now could barely smell Kagome's scent and or blood because it had rained a couple nights ago and her scent had mostly vanished. Nevertheless, he could still smell her faint scent of blood.

Even thought Miroku might be right that they were lost, he would not want Miroku or Sango to know that they might be lost; fearing that they would lose confidence in him.

"Inuyasha, can we please stop and rest for a couple minutes or hours?" Sango asked with a hint of fear in her voice afraid that Inuyasha might lash out at her for asking such a stupid question.

Nevertheless, to her amazement Inuyasha had agreed to take a little rest. Therefore, the gang set up camp and they rested.

The three of them sat there quietly by the fire; eating their dinner, regretting every single minute that they take to rest instead of searching for their dear friend. One thing that they did not know was that Kagome is perfectly safe for now.

Meanwhile, Kagome was at Naraku's castle with Kanna.

"Master, Kagome still has not woken up yet. What do you want to do with her?" Kanna asked

"Do not do anything to her, leave her there and we will wait until she wakes up and then we will think of what to do with her." Naraku said. Another day came and Kagome still has not woken up so Naraku went to go check on her.

When he entered the bedchamber, she was sleeping peacefully not moving an inch. As he approached closer towards the young girl, he realized that she had the most beautiful features any woman could ever have.

He admired her sleeping face and that lock of raven hair lying across her face as she slept. He wanted so much to reach towards her face and move the lock of hair away from her beautiful face but hesitated, afraid that she would be stirred awake.

"_What am I thinking_?" Naraku thought, "_Could I have possibly fallen in love with this girl?_" Naraku thought trying to shake the thought away. He immediately fled from the room rushing outside to the courtyard breathing heavily, trying to get his thoughts straight.

"I-I couldn't have fallen in love with this girl!" Naraku muttered to himself. "Everything was going just as I planned until this!" Naraku whispered. He was so caught up in his thoughts he did not notice Kanna coming towards him.

"Master, is everything all right?" Kanna asked

"Does it look like everything is all right?" Naraku screamed

"I'm sorry Master, I was jus-. Kanna was about to finish her sentence but Naraku interrupted her.

"Why do you always ask unnecessary questions that does not involve you?!" Naraku screamed. With that, Naraku stormed back into his castle and into his bedroom where no one can bother him leaving Kanna on the floor outside in tears.

He hungered for Kagome's presence and her beautiful face but instead he used his powers to make Kagome's scent stronger and suddenly the whole castle filled with her scent.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had started traveling once again at dawn. However, something was different this time. Once they started traveling, Inuyasha's nose was immediately filled with a familiar scent. It was Kagome's scent.

"Hey, you guys Kagome's scent is even stronger now she must be somewhere close." Inuyasha stated. "C'mon guys we have to get to Kagome fast!" Inuyasha said speeding up with Miroku and Sango behind him.

"Master, Kanna said. Naraku had finally calmed down and was sitting on a chair resting.

"What is it Kanna?" Naraku asked

"Inuyasha and his pesky little friends are coming, they should be here soon." Kanna said showing him her mirror. Naraku looked inside and the reflection of the mirror showed Inuyasha and his friends coming towards them at a fast pace.

"Do you have a plan Master?" Kanna asked worriedly.

"Yes I have a plan." "We are going to use my magic and make a puppet and I will take a strand of my hair and place it in the puppet. Then the puppet will look exactly like me." Naraku stated.

"After that, we take my puppet and let it go into the woods with Kagome as a hostage. Inuyasha will think the puppet is really me but it really isn't me and he will most likely try to rescue Kagome." Naraku said

"Are you sure you want that puppet of yours to take Kagome as a hostage?" Kanna said, "I mean what if Inuyasha defeats your puppet and gets Kagome?" Kanna asked

"Then he can have her." Naraku said calmly

"What?" Kanna said

"I haven't thought of anything that I would want to do to her yet." "This will give me more time to think about ways to kill Kagome and her pesky little friends." Naraku said.

Therefore, Naraku went with his plan, summoned a little puppet, plucked out a strand of his hair, and placed it into the doll and suddenly the doll came to life.

"Wow, Master you are a genius!" Kanna said evilly

"Kanna, wait here and I will go get Kagome." Naraku said. "In the mean time go get some tape and rope so we can tie her up. Naraku said.

Kanna might have imagined it but she swore that she saw a hint of sadness in Naraku's eyes when he told her to go get some tape and rope so that she could tie up Kagome.

Naraku slowly went to the bedchamber where Kagome is sleeping, muttering to him that this is not how things are suppose to be. However, he cannot keep her here in his presence any longer afraid that someone might discover his true feelings for the girl. The girl that he has to kill eventually.

He entered the bedchamber where Kagome laid asleep supposedly, but to his amazement, Kagome was not asleep. In fact, she was wide-awake. She had a confused look on her face. Of course, she would be confused though, after being knocked unconscious and dragged to an unfamiliar place. She was so busy looking at the scenery around her she did not even notice Naraku walking in the room.

"I see you are finally awake." Naraku said sneering.

"Where I am I?" "Who are you?" Kagome said quietly.

"You are at my castle and I am Naraku." Naraku said

_"That guy is Naraku?" Oh man he is going to kill me!"_ Kagome thought frantically. She quickly brushed that thought off her mind when she realized that Inuyasha and the others were nowhere in sight.

"Where are Inuyasha and the others?" Kagome asked frustrated.

"Heh, you shall be seeing your precious friends soon. Naraku chuckled. With that he then grabbed her, held her bridal style, and walked out of the room ignoring everything Kagome said to him.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome said when Naraku finally set her down on the floor near Kanna.

"Why would you want to know?", "Even if you did know what we are going to do with you, it's not like you can do anything about it." Kanna sneered with a confident look on her face.

"Kanna stop talking and tie her up now!" Naraku demanded.

"Yes, Master." Kanna said slyly. When Kanna finished tying up Kagome, Naraku swept Kagome off her feet.

"Kanna where is my puppet?" Naraku asked

"I have already sent him to find Inuyasha. Kanna said uneasily. To her amazement, Naraku did not even lash out at her.

"Kanna I will be back shortly." Naraku said

"Yes, Master." Kanna said obediently. With that, Naraku picked up Kagome and set off into the woods.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the gang were still running through the never-ending woods they did not stop until Inuyasha skirted to a halting stop.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"Can't you guys smell that disgusting scent?" Inuyasha asked furiously.

"No, but I can sense something with a very evil aura coming towards us." Miroku and Sango said in unison.

Meanwhile, Naraku caught up with the puppet and gave him Kagome and then he left back to his castle. Inuyasha caught the scent of Kagome and sped faster with Sango and Miroku right behind him. Finally, they came to a halting stop, they were facing "Naraku", and he was holding Kagome.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said. Give us back Kagome! Inuyasha said furiously

"If you want her back, you are going to have to fight me." Naraku said.

"Keh, fine!" Inuyasha said drawing out his sword. "Sango, Miroku while I fight him go get Kagome and make sure she is ok." Inuyasha stated.

"Right!" Sango and Miroku said in unison.

Before Inuyasha came at Naraku, he knocked Kagome unconscious so she will not tell them that he is just a puppet and the real Naraku is at the castle.

"Damn you Naraku, don't you ever touch Kagome again!" Inuyasha screamed and with that, he used the wind scar. However, Naraku dodged it and sent a bundle of poison vapors towards Inuyasha.

"Miroku, Sango cough hurry up and get Kagome out of here NOW before you guys all get poisoned!" Inuyasha said. Therefore, Sango and Miroku got Kagome and went behind some bushes.

"Miroku, I thought it would be more of a challenge when we got Kagome away from Naraku but it was easy, all we had to do was grab her and run." I wonder why.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha blasted the wind scar again and it hit Naraku right on the spot. Naraku just disappeared, so Inuyasha called out to Miroku and Sango and they came out from behind the bushes with Kagome in their arms.

"How's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"She should be fine." "We should just let her regain consciousness." Let her rest." Sango said

"Ok. Let's set up camp here then." Inuyasha said.

Please read and review!


	9. Feelings unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

[Sorry it took so long to write this chapter

It has been a week since Inuyasha and the gang rescued Kagome. They are resting by a stream enjoying the beautiful weather.

"I wish it could just stay like this forever." Kagome exclaimed

"How can you be so clam and relaxed like that, after everything that has happened to you." Inuyasha said stubbornly. Ever since Inuyasha and the gang had rescued kagome, Inuyasha seemed to be more protective of Kagome more than ever.

"Inuyasha, you always have to ruin the moment don't you?" Kagome said annoyed.

"Man, I'm hungry, are there any fish in the stream?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha peered down to look into the stream amazingly, even though the stream only reached up to Inuyasha's ankles there was a whole school of big delicious fish in the stream. "Yeah, Miroku there are a whole bunch of fish in here." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"But how are we supposed to catch the fish?" "We don't have any fishing supplies." Kagome said.

"I guess we should go down into the stream and try and catch the fish with our hands." Sango said excitedly

"That would be a great idea and it would be fun!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What a stupid idea." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Aw, Inuyasha do you always have to ruin the fun?" Miroku asked.

Therefore, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all went down to the stream to try to catch some fish.

In the first 20 minutes or so, they were having no luck, until Inuyasha spotted a flock full of fish. He tried frantically to catch at least one fish he thought he caught one but then it suddenly slipped out of his hands. The flock of fish frantically scrambled in the direction where Kagome and Miroku were standing.

"Kagome, Miroku there is a flock of fish headed your way!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Where is the fish?" Kagome asked.

"Right there." Miroku answered. In the heat of the commotion, Kagome slipped in the water and was frantically trying to keep her balance. Therefore, she grabbed onto Miroku's shirt to try to steady herself but they both landed in the water.

"Are you both all right?" Sango and Inuyasha asked in unison. When Sango and Inuyasha heard no response, they went to get a closer look from where Kagome and Miroku fell. When they finally reached Kagome and Miroku, they realized why neither Kagome nor Miroku could speak. When Kagome pulled Miroku down with her, Miroku ended up lying right on top of her.

"_He's so close to me, I could feel his breath_." Kagome thought

"_Wow, she smells good_!" Miroku thought. When Inuyasha saw that Miroku was laying on top Kagome, he felt his blood boil. He did not understand why.

"Miroku will you get off of Kagome already?" Sango and Inuyasha yelled in unison.

"O-oh yeah." Miroku said getting up. He then extended a hand to help Kagome up.

"Are you all right Kagome?" Miroku asked

"Uh, uh yeah I'm all right except that my clothes are wet." Kagome said

"Kagome, follow me, I have something you could change into while we let your clothes dry." Sango said. When Sango and Kagome went out of hearing distance Inuyasha started yelling at Miroku.

"What the hell do you think you were doing lying on top of her like that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I was not the one who pulled us both into the water, Inuyasha." Miroku protested

"Keh, you looked like you enjoyed lying on top of her though." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha, are you gay or something?" Miroku said. "Any man would enjoy lying on a girl like that, even you." Miroku said smirking. "I bet you, wouldn't mind if that was you lying on top of her." Miroku said. Inuyasha could feel his face go hot and he knew he was blushing.

"Kagome-Chan, see if you can change into this." Sango said.

"Uhm. Okay." Kagome said spacing out.

"Does it fit?" Sango asked

"Yeah, Sango it does fit." Kagome replied.

"I knew we were about the same size." Sango said. Kagome emerged out behind the tree wearing a skirt and a plain t-shirt. "Uh, Kagome tell me, how did it feel to have Miroku lay on top of you so close?" Sango asked trying to make her voice sound casual.

"Why are you asking this Sango?" "Don't tell me you like Miroku?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face. Sango could feel her face go hot and she blushed deeply.

"Well obviously, it felt awkward." Kagome said trying not relive the moment.

"But of course, if it was you Sango-Chan, I think you would enjoy every single minute of it." Kagome said smirking. "_And I would enjoy every second of it if it was Inuyasha lying on top of me_." Kagome thought as a smile crept onto her face.

"Okay, uh let's get back to Inuyasha and Miroku." Sango said changing the subject because kagome was right, she would enjoy every single minute of it if it were her Miroku was lying on. Kagome and Sango walked in silence back to the river and to their amazement when they got there, Inuyasha and Miroku were rolling around in the ankle deep-water wrestling.

"What is going on here?" Kagome said. When Inuyasha saw Kagome, he immediately got off Miroku.

"Oh, uh we were just having some fun." Inuyasha lied immediately getting up to his feet.

"Hey, look I found some fish." Miroku said excitedly. It seemed that when Miroku and Inuyasha were wrestling in the water they both laid on some fish killing them.

"Great, let's get cooking." Sango said happily. Once they were all done eating the fish they all went to sleep, except for Kagome. When she heard everyone's steady breathing she quietly crept passed everyone and down into the river where they were in the morning, far from the campsite.

Inuyasha, being a light sleeper and all, heard Kagome, got up, and followed her. When he reached her, he saw that she was just sitting there in the grass absent-mindedly looking at the sky.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Kagome turned around and there was Inuyasha right in front of her face.

"_Wow, his eyes make my heart melt_." Kagome thought.

"Kagome?" he said again

"Huh, what?" Kagome said "Oh, Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome asked nervously as though Inuyasha had just heard what she just thought.

"I heard you get up and I followed you." Inuyasha stated. "_Her eyes look so beautiful in the moonlight and her hair looks so soft_." "_I wonder how it would feel against my skin_." Inuyasha thought. "Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"_I feel so happy right now; he is actually worried about me_!" Kagome thought.

"Oh, uhm I was just thinking about things." Kagome said. Inuyasha was barely listening he was too busy looking at Kagome's luscious lips.

"You mean when Miroku fell on top of you in the water?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes." Kagome said blushing. When Inuyasha saw her blushing, he felt so furious. He did not even know why. "_Well I can do better than that_." Inuyasha thought and with that, he leaned over and kissed on her lips.

Amazingly, she kissed him back. She slipped her arms around his neck pulling him to the ground. "_He is such a good kisser_." Kagome thought excitedly. Inuyasha then started kissing her neck and he put his hands up her shirt reaching for the hook of her bra. However, before he unhooked it, Kagome pushed him off.

"Did I hurt you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked disappointed that he could not go any further.

"No, that's not it." Kagome said. "It's just that, don't you think that this is the wrong time to be doing this?" she asked. "I mean, we are supposed to be finding Naraku but so far all we've been doing is goofing around." Kagome said.

"Yeah, you are right." he replied. "We should get back to camp now." Inuyasha said getting up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said

"Yeah?" he replied, turning around. Kagome then slipped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

"We will finish where we left off later okay?" Kagome said

"Definitely." Inuyasha said. Together they walked hand in hand back to the campsite.

Even thought it took me a long time to update my story I hope you guys would still review my story and maybe you guys could give me some ideas for upcoming chapters!


End file.
